The invention relates to a flame-rise stopping means for a reflection-type wick-regulated kerosene stove (referred to simply as "kerosene stove" below).
With the kerosene stove, ignition, extinction and adjustment of flame are effected by altering the height of the wick. When adjusting the flame, a momentary rise of flame is often experienced upon raising the wick to a maximum level after once lowering it. Particularly in an attempt to quickly obtain an appropriate flame at the time of ignition, the wick is often fully raised first, allowing combustion to take place with the highest possible flame and, after a certain space of time, somehwat lowered and then raised again, when the most outstanding rise of flame is liable to occur. Such flame rise is very dangerous as it may reach outside the stove.
The inventors carried out various researches for the way to prevent flame from spreading and found that the spread of flane rise may be completely prevented by providing a reticulated annular element above and opposite the chimmey, said reticulated annular element having an inwardly directed flange at its lower end and secured to a holder plate which has hooks and is fixed to the underside of the top plate of the stove.